


Tighty Whities

by KissingWinchesters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:59:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2270640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissingWinchesters/pseuds/KissingWinchesters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam makes Dean go shopping with him. Dean isn't happy. Then he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tighty Whities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merakieros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merakieros/gifts).



"We could be in bed right now," Dean grumped.

  "I need underwear, Dean."

  "We could be naked. Eating pizza and watching M*A*S*H."  

"I need underwear."

  "I don’t see why I had to come with you, dude," Dean said, absently picking up a box of sock suspenders before scrunching up his nose and putting them down again, wiping his hand on his shirt.

  "I thought you might…" He trailed of, mumbling the end of the sentence under his breath.  Dean stopped walking, grabbing Sam’s arm to stop him too.  

"What?"  

Sam sighed and shrugged, a pink flush rising high on his cheekbones.  "I thought, now we’re… you know… I thought you’d maybe prefer me in something you’d like, um, better than what I usually wear. It’s stupid, come on, let’s go back to the motel."  

"No, no, that’s…" Dean smirked as his words trailed off and his mind wandered.   To be honest, he’d been more concerned about getting Sam out of his underwear these days than being interested in what he was actually wearing. Now Sam’s mentioned it though, Dean has always liked when Sam wears his ‘almost but not quite laundry day’ white briefs. White isn’t practical for them, blood and dirty rainwater and fuck knows what else turning them a weird shade of grey. Occasionally though, Sam has to resort to these short, boxer briefs, still on the good side of white, that cup his ass just so and don’t do anything to disguise the rest of what he’s packing. They’re… well, they’re sinfully hot.

  "Dean, are you drooling?"  

"Wha?" Dean swiped at his mouth with the back of his hand, realising that he must have been staring into space in some sort of underwear stupor for a few minutes.

"You were drooling," Sam snorted, smacking Dean on the back. "Guess I shouldn’t have worried about this being a bad idea."  

"Heh, I could have a thing for saggy y fronts, Sammy, ya think of that?"  

Sam shook his head and smiled, flashing those god damn adorable dimples. He looked at Dean expectantly and held his arms out at his sides, waiting for Dean to decide.  

"Well, come on then. Let’s get you kitted out."   Pushing on Sam’s arm, Dean herded him a few more steps until they reached the main underwear section.   "Hmm," Dean pondered, rubbing his chin with his fingertips. He had to think seriously about this. Normal people would have day to day underwear AND sexy times underwear, but he and Sam didn’t really have that luxury. He wanted Sam to look good when he undressed him, but he still wanted him to be happy and comfortable when they were working too.  

"How about these?" Sam picked up some boxers, holding them out for Dean to see.

"Ick," Dean replied. "No boxers. Jeez, Sammy."

  Sam shrugged and put them back, rolling his eyes at the scowl on Dean’s face.  "Well, what do you want me in?"

  "I like those short things. Boxer briefs, tight and stretchy, so they show off the goods."

  Dean waggled his eyebrows and headed over to some he’d spotted. There were packs of black, which he picked up, packs of striped ones, hmm yeah they would look good against Sam’s skin, some dark purple ones with a moss green elastic.

  "I’d look like the joker in those," Sam scoffed, but he looked amused not annoyed so Dean kept those ones too.  

He just needed one more pack and then he was done. The final pack he reached for were white

  "Excuse me, sir?" Dean said, his voice taking on a serious tone.

  Sam frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. Dean stepped towards him, moving the packs of underwear into one arm so the other arm was free.

  "Excuse me, sir. I need to take your measurements before you can purchase these items. Would you mind holding these while I… size you up?"  

"Dean, we’re in public. You can’t just…"  

"Now, sir, no need to get agitated," Dean said, thrusting the packages into Sam’s arms and stepping closer. "This won’t take long."

  Sam jumped when Dean lifted his tshirt up, slipping his hand inside the waistband of his jeans, slowly trailing it down over the top of Sam's pants.  

"Hmm, you’re very well endowed, sir," Dean said, low like gravel or the rumble-purr of the Impala. Sam felt himself harden at his brothers touch.

  "Dean…"  

"Shh, I need you to be quiet so I can concentrate. You don’t want me to get your measurements wrong, do you?"  

Sam shook his head, knuckles going white as he held on to Dean’s underwear choices.

  "Good boy. Now," Dean said, cupping Sam’s dick and squeezing gently, "I can tell that what I’ve picked for you will fit very nicely, sir." Another squeeze. "But, I do have one condition."

  Sam squirmed as Dean’s hand moved down, curling under his balls and rolling them slowly.  

"Fuck, Dean, what?"

  Leaning in, Dean nuzzled his nose against Sam’s ear, inhaling the scent of his brother.  

"Just wear the white ones when I ask you to, ok? You look so damn good in them, Sammy. Wanna keep those for when I can take my time with you."

"Yeah, anything…" Sam swallowed hard. "Anything you want."

  Just as Sam was considering letting Dean jerk him off in the middle of a department store, - seriously, Dean has the ability to get Sam to do all kinds of debauched things, in all sorts of inappropriate places, - a sales assistant appeared nearby, not seeing what they were doing, but it was enough for Dean to yank his hand out of Sam’s jeans and for Sam to drop all the underwear packages on the floor.

  "Shit," Sam said, crouching down at the same time as Dean to gather up their things. Dean was laughing so Sam joined in, although when Dean spotted the obvious bulge in Sam’s crotch the laughter died on his lips.  

"Uh, let’s go and pay, Sam. We should get out of here."

  "Yeah, I think we’d better," Sam replied, standing up and holding his hand out to help Dean up, tugging him forward and kissing him hard.

"I’m gonna need to try all this stuff on, don’t you think?"

  "Oh yeah. You’re gonna put on a show for me, little brother. Let’s go."


End file.
